Claire
(as a vampire fruit bat-pony) |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = (as an Earth pony) (as a vampire bat-pony) |Owner = User:Lunaflaire |image3 = Young_Claire.png |tab3title = Younger |image3width = 215px |caption3 = Young Claire |Relatives = Storm Blitz (older sister) |tab4title = Human |image4width = 120px |image4 = Claire Equestria Girls Younger.png |caption4 = Claire's human counterpart |Nicknames = Clare}}Claire is a female Earth pony who turns into a vampire fruit bat-pony and a member of Lord Andros' army. She is also the younger sister of Storm Blitz. History 'Background' Claire grew up in a wealthy family alongside her older sister, Storm Blitz, and was well educated. Despite their parents lessons about kindness, Claire and her sister had always been rude and condescending toward others. After Claire and Storm Blitz heard about Lord Andros, they became interested in his intentions and started to idolize him. Later, Claire decided to move away from her home and eventually joined Lord Andros' army with her older sister. 'Becoming a Vampire bat-pony' During Bats!, Claire was one of Lord Andros' minions who was sent to steal food from the Sweet Apple Acres. But during the night, she and other members of Lord Andros' army were attacked by a vampire bat-pony transformed Fluttershy, who attempted to eat the apples they had stolen. While trying to chase her away, Claire and her fellow members was bitten and infected by "Flutterbat", causing them to transform into vampire fruit bat-pony hybrids. 'Present' After returning to the Everfree Castle, Claire is able to control herself as a vampire fruit bat-pony, unlike the others, and remains loyal to Lord Andros. She resides at a small home in the Everfree Forest, along with her sister Storm Blitz. Personality While acting sweet and innocent at times, Claire is shown to mostly care about herself and her older sister, and be very shallow and rude. She looks up to her sister Storm Blitz and will usually do everything she says. She is also shown to be mischievous, excitable, and somewhat clumsy. Skills Claire is capable of flight as a vampire fruit bat-pony, unlike before, and can use her wings as shields. She is shown to be very flexible and able to run at fast speed. As part of her transformation, she possess heightened bat-like senses. Relationships 'Lord Andros' Lord Andros is Claire's boss and idol. She secretly cares about him and is shown to be very loyal, willing to do anything he tells her. 'Carmen Descant' Claire used to despise Carmen, but while on a mission with her, she finds out about Carmen's past. After this, the two are shown to be great friends and care deeply about each other. Carmen also teaches Claire how to fly better after becoming a vampire bat-pony. They are shown to frequently make jokes and laugh together. 'Storm Blitz' Storm Blitz is Claire's older sister. Despite wanting to be "cool" like her, Storm is bossy, demanding, and sometimes condescending toward Claire and usually uses her as a lackey. She is shown to not care much about her sister, frequently pronouncing Claire's name wrong, calling her "Clear". After Claire became a vampire bat-pony, Storm began to view her sister as more useful, remarking that she looks almost as cool as her. 'Vine-illy' Claire is shown to have a huge rivalry with Vine-illy, both attempting to prove to Lord Andros who is the better member in his army out of the two. As a result, Vine-illy's pet, Wormking, doesn't like Claire. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony Category:Bat Pony Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' army Category:Lunaflaire